Planet Anywhere
by Who-Is-Locked-In-The-Blue-Box
Summary: Wholock and Johnlock fanfiction. Sherlock helps the Doctor find Clara, in return, he takes Sherlock one year into the future.
1. Chapter 1

"I hear you've been impersonating me again."

"It was a different version of you. There's a difference. Besides, I'm not the only one that's been up to something lately. Faking your own death? How's John taking it? "

Sherlock almost seemed to shiver at the thought of how he made John feel. He knew that John was taking it badly, Sherlock had been keeping an eye on John and he knew that Mycroft was doing the same. Sherlock had often seen surveillance vans outside of 221B.

"Why are you really here, Doctor?"

"I need you to help me find someone."

The Doctor drank some of his tea and then spit it back into the cup. Sherlock couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face.

"You haven't changed a bit Doctor. Your manners are still atrocious. What is her name?"

The Doctor dug into the pockets of his jacket. Eventually after a thorough search, he pulled out a jammy dodger.

"Who said it was a her?"

"It's always a her."

Sherlock started to play his violin. The Doctor stood up and walked over to the arm chair.

"Nice pillow. Very British. Reminds me of.. "

"Rose?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You always make that face when you're thinking about her."

"We spend too much time together Sherlock." The Doctor laughed as he hugged Sherlock's union jack pillow which Sherlock had bought to remind himself of Baker's Street.

"You have all the time in the world Doctor, but I have other things to do. So tell me, what is her name?"

"Clara Oswin Oswald."

"Is there anything important about her?"

"In my 1000 years, I have never met anyone who wasn't important."

"Not even Captain Jack?"

"Jack has his moments. John was very fond of him."

Both men looked at eachother. Sherlock stopped playing his violin at the mention of Johns name. The Doctor smiled and tried to lighten the mood, realizing that his comment might not have been very appropriate.

"Was Sherlock Holmes jealous?" Sherlock looked into the man's old eyes and then he looked down at his feet. "I will help you Doctor, if you will take me somwhere."

"Anywhere specific?"

"A year from today. I want to make sure John...I want to make sure that he moves on." Sherlock forced the words to come out.

"Do we have a deal ?"

"Yes Doctor, I will locate Clara, within the week. I will call you on your mobile phone."

"But I don't have a mobile phone." The Doctor now had another jammy dodger filling his mouth. Sherlock looked at him in disguist .

"I happen to think that mobile phone is an extremely accurate description of The TARDIS."

"I suppose you're right. I might use that. " He laughed, spreading crumbs all over Sherlock's carpet.

Sherlock smiled "I'm always right!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor left and Sherlock watched him dematerialize from the window. He played his new violin. He strocked it's neck, it wasn't the same as his old one. He of course had to leave it in Baker's Street. It would look suspicious if it disappeared. That didn't stop Sherlock from sneeking into Baker's Street at any available chance to play with what was his only friend for a very long time.

He almost got caught once. John came home from work early, but luckily Sherlock hid in the wardrobe and waited for John to go and get drunk, as was his usual routine. He wanted so much to just shout and tell John that he was here. He was alive! He decided that it would be easier for John to grieve, if Sherlock was dead because Sherlock couldn't stay there. He always had to go back to his damp, one bedroom flat that was beneath an abandoned warehouse. At least he could play the violin whenever he wanted.

Sherlock decided that he would go to an internet café. It was so hard to get a good internet signal underground. Sherlock lived on the opposite side of London than John did. It was only when you were hiding in it that you realized just how big London was.

Sherlock ordered a black coffee and began his search for Clara Oswin Oswald. Google would be his first resort. Sherlock searched his pockets for a pen and paper to take notes. He rumaged through his long coat and pulled out a scrap of paper. He forgot it was in there. He couldn't throw it away.

"Sherlock, I'm going to the shop for some milk. The kettle is on, try not to break anything while I'm gone. John :) p.s I washed your favorite scarf."

Sherlock stuffed the note into his pocket and tried to do the same with his emotions. He tried to concentrate on the job at hand. The Doctor had given him a picture of Clara. "John would've liked her." Sherlock thought.

After scanning through countless Google pages, Sherlock examined his notes. A picture of Clara Oswin Oswald in Victorian London, she was a governess. A receipe for a souffle on a receipe sharing website, under the name of Clara Oswald. A newspaper artical about the Oswald family's tragic circumstance, it seems Clara's mother died when she was young. Not much to go on.

After drinking three coffees, Sherlock was hyper. He decided that visiting Clara's mother's grave, might be a good next step. Unluckily for Sherlock, she was burried in the same graveyard as he was. Your own grave is the one place that you must never go. This seemed like a justifiable reason though.

Sherlock took a deep breath as he walked through the creeky gate of the graveyard. It was getting dark. He walked with purpose to the collection of graves that were dug during the year that Clara's mother died. The flowers around the grave were no more than a month old, he wondered if there were flowers around his grave, "But why would there be?" He thought to himself.

Sherlock checked the date on the woman's grave stone. It was her birthday in two days. "Perfect!" Sherlock thought. He knew that someone would definetly go to the grave. Maybe even Clara! Sherlock's giddiness stopped when he realized that he had solved the problem and was now bored again.

He began to walk back towards the gate. He didn't mean to see it, but you can't turn off hiper vigilance. Sherlock slowly walked towards his grave stone. "Very tasteful." he thought to himself and then couldn't help smiling at the flowers. One of them was from John. Sherlock had to summon all of his courage to read the card, but he had to.

"Sherlock, I will always believe in you. John."

Sherlock let a single tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek. He had to leave. He couldn't bear to stay there any longer. Sherlock went back to the one bedroom flat and thought about John's words over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well then Sexy, looks like we're going to find out who Clara is after all." The TARDIS made an annoyed sound, The Doctor twisted some switches and pulled some leavers. "Don't be like that! You'll always be my number one!" He started stroking the control panels and The TARDIS made a noise that can only be described as a mechanical cat purring.

"Are you ready to find out who Clara really is?" The TARDIS made an obvious landing. "Don't be so dramatic!" The Doctor winked at the control panel before he skipped out of the door. He had materialized in the abandoned warehouse above Sherlock's current place of existance. He walked down the stairs to the basement and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sherlock was in a sheet and nothing else. The Doctor didn't know where to look. It reminded Sherlock of how John reacted when Irene Adler was standing naked infront of them both, but that was a long time ago, he thought. There was no point bringing up the past.

This time The Doctor politely refused tea and instead retrieved a banana from one of his pockets. "Always bring a banana to a party!" Sherlock just looked at him. The Doctor was very hard to deduct anything about, because every time Sherlock thought that he understood him, he would regenerate and Sherlock would have to start from scratch. He had almost given up trying.

"That's very good advice Doctor, but would you like to hear what I found out about Clara?" The Doctor nodded like a five year old who had just been asked if he wanted to go to Disney Land.

"There was a governess in Victorian London named Clara Oswin Oswald. There is a girl named Clara Oswald who is continually trying to create the perfect souffle. Unfortunately, Clara's mother died ."

Sherlock looked down at The Doctor to make sure he was listening. He was, but his pupils weren't dilated, which leeds Sherlock to believe that he already knew some, if not all of this.

"She is now basically a live-in Nanny to two children of a friend. Their mother died too." The Doctor looked more interested in this information. "There is one more thing." The Doctor looked at him willing him to continue. "There is a leaf." The Doctor looked confused. Sherlock smiled at his confusion. "She said that it was her whole world but she wouldn't tell me why."

The Doctor just sat there for a minute. Taking all of the information in. "Sherlock had talked to her?" He thought. He didn't want to ask him to explain, because he didn't want to talk. The Doctor stood up and looked around nervously. "Thank you Sherlock. I'll come back for you soon. I just, have to...ehm... Thank you." The Doctor walked out of the apartment, up the stairs and into The TARDIS.

The Doctor shut the door and slowly dropped to the floor. Curling into a ball. The reason that Sherlock and The Doctor are such good friends, is because they're the same. They both hate it when they don't understand something and The Doctor did not understand Clara Oswin Oswald .


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock tidied away the tea pot and disposed of The Doctor's banana peel. He had met 5 different versions of The Doctor, but he always knew that it was him.

Sherlock catalogued each regeneration. He had met the one with the scarf, the one with the umbrella, the one with the long coat and converse, the one with the leather jacket and finally the one with the bow tie. Sherlock had his own little diary, full of notes on The Doctor.

After dressing himself, Sherlock emerged to the familiar sound of The TARDIS. Sherlock walked up the steps of the abandoned warehouse and knocked on the door of the blue box. A man in an all-in-one pyjama suit stepped out.

"Sherlock!" He said, enveloping the man in an embrace. Sherlock regained composure and deduced, that this man was indeed The Doctor.

"You've changed...Again." The Doctor smiled. He had forgotten that the last time he had seen Sherlock, he was different. "How long has it been, Sherlock?" "For me, no more than an hour. For you, a lot longer..."

"Five years..." "Did you ever find Clara?" Just as Sherlock asked the question, a blonde woman stepped out from behind The Doctor "Where are we Doctor?" Sherlock knew exactly who it was.

"Oh, hello Sherly. I didn't know we were coming to visit you." Sherlock sighed "Hello Rose. Long time no see."


	5. Chapter 5

"You never told me that you were bringing him along!"

"It's just once. He wants to make sure that his friend is okay. I did promise him."

"But what about Donna. He doesn't know about her, does he?"

"No and he doesn't have to, if you don't want him to."

"Of course I don't. Look at how he is around people, never mind children."

The Doctor hushed Rose as Sherlock walked back into the control room.

"All set?" The Doctor smiled at Sherlock who was pacing around the control room in circles.

"Can I have a word with you Doctor. Before we leave?" Sherlock looked at Rose as he spoke.

"I was going to bed anyway." Rose walked over to The Doctor and kissed him. "Goodnight hot stuff. Don't stay up too long." She kissed him one more time before she started to walk out of the control room "Good night Sherly." Sherlock didn't answer.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase Doctor. If Rose has a problem with me being here, then I don't mind not going. I would've found Clara for you regardless of anything in return."

The Doctor laughed "Don't mind Rose, she's just fragile at the moment. I got her back 2 years ago, but she still has nightmares about loosing me again. Doctor #2 died in the alternative universe and so for her, she already lost me twice. She doesn't want there to be a third time."

Sherlock nodded "I understand. I'll try not to be in your way too much."

"We're going to leave in the morning if that's okay. We literally just got back from the 17th Century."

Sherlock smiled. "I know." "You always do!" Sherlock began to walk out of the control room. "By the way, love the hair and I'm hoping that those are only pyjamas." The Doctor smiled and shook his head "Not a chance!" Sherlock left and The Doctor looked into the reflection off the control panel. "Finally ginger!" He thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"You never answered my question Doctor." Sherlock and The Doctor were sitting in the control room the next morning.

"Which one?"

"Did you ever find Clara?" The Doctor sighed.

"I wanted to understand why she kept popping up all over the place, so I took her with me."

"What happened Doctor?" Sherlock walked over to his now crying friend and tried to comfort him. Sherlock always left the comforting to John. He was so much better at it.

"She almost died trying to save my life, but I saved her, only to let her die in a more painful way." Rose walked in.

"Doctor what's wrong?" She rushed over to him. "What did you say to him?" Sherlock put his hand up and took a step back. Letting Rose comfort The Doctor.

"Doctor?" Rose turned to Sherlock with an angry expression on her face. "We are staying here another night. The Doctor hasn't been sleeping well." Sherlock didn't protest, he just nodded. He knew that this time, something was actually his fault.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock lay in the bedroom that The Doctor had made for him. It looked exactly like his room in Bakers Street. As was his request.

Sherlock lay there, thinking. He had upset so many people in his life. People don't like to be proved wrong. But John and The Doctor were the only ones will made him feel... Well he didn't know. It was like an emptiness inside of his chest.

Sherlock was deep in thought when there was a knock on the door. He sat up "Come in!" It was a familiar blonde that walked in.

"Sherlock, can I talk to you?" Sherlock stood up and walked over to the chairs that were in the corner. "Yes, of course. Please, sit down."

"Thank you. I'm here to talk to you about The Doctor." Sherlock nodded. "I'm sorry about earlier. I really am. I don't know what happened. I just..."

Rose held her hand out. "Sherlock, stop. Its okay. You didn't know. Let me explain what happened to Clara..."

Sherlock sat forward in his seet eagerly.

"After The Doctor last talked to you, he had to think. He lived a life of solitude for about a year. Somehow, Clara found The Doctor, instead of the other way around. In his persuit of understanding he took her with him. They did the usual, back in time, forward in time, somewhere in space. Until they were forced to go to a place that The Doctor must never go. Trenzalor."

Rose paused and looked at Sherlock. The Doctor had mentioned Trenzalor to him before, he knew that it was The Doctor's grave. Rose continued.

"Clara jumped into The Doctor's timeline to save him from The Great Intelligence. She became scattered along his timeline and that's why she kept turning up everywhere, but different versions of her. The Doctor thought that she was dead, until he went into his own timeline to save her."

Sherlock looked at Rose. "But that's not how the story ends?"

"No. In my universe, we developed a way to bring me back to his universe. I met Clara. She was okay with me and The Doctor being together. We were dropping her home for good, when The TARDIS took a wrong turn. Clara was tortured by some very bad men. They wanted to know about The Doctor's newest secret. She didn't tell them anything and eventually she died because of all the bad things that they were doing to her. The Doctor couldn't live with the guilt. We were safe inside The TARDIS but they were developing ways to gain entry and they would be coming for us next. The Doctor had to do what you did. He faked his own death. We've been in hiding ever since."

"And what's his newest secret?"

"There is a new Child of The TARDIS."


	8. Chapter 8

"Doctor, I'm Sor..."

"I know Sherlock." Rose and The Doctor walked into the control room to find Sherlock leaning against the control panel.

"Ehm Doctor, The TARDIS keeps making this weird noise."

"That's because you're leaning on her!" Sherlock took a step back and The TARDIS stopped making her disgruntled sounds. Rose laughed.

"We're leaving today Sherlock." Sherlock smiled. "Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor gave Rose a kiss and walked over to the control panel. He pulled some leavers and twisted some dials. "Right! One year into the future. Common Sexy!"

The Doctor looked over at Rose and realized his slip of the toungue. She had her arms crossed. "Sorry. Force of habit." Rose walked over to him "Its okay Doctor. I know you love me more." She kissed him slowly, while The TARDIS made noises that sounded like sighing.

"Sorry to interupt, but can we go now." They had forgotten that Sherlock was still there. "Oh right, yes sorry." The Doctor pulled one last lever and the control room began to shake and all of its occupants gripped the bars as they were shaken around. Through time.

They finally landed and Sherlock slowly started to walk towards the door. He took a deep breath and opened it.


	9. Chapter 9

A church? They were in a church? The TARDIS was luckily parked just put of sight in a room used to store candles and ornaments that were used on the alter. They were right at the back of the church.

Sherlock slowly opened the door of the room. He peeked outside. There was something going on but he couldn't quite see. The Doctor and Rose stood behind him, peeking through the gap in the door.

"Doctor, where are we?" Sherlock whispered. "I'm not sure. The TARDIS locked onto Johns signal. But I told her not to get too close. Didn't want her materializing around him. Does John go to church?"

"No. He's a man of science more than a man of God. If something's wrong he doesn't pray, he goes to a therapist."

"But death effects people differently." Rose said with a deepness in her voice.

"Let's check it out!" The Doctor was about to open the door wide when Sherlock stopped him.

"What if somebody sees me? I'm suppose to be dead remember? And you're still in an all-in-one pyjama suit. A pink one..."

"Right. Yes!" The Doctor ran inside The TARDIS leaving Rose and Sherlock peeping out of the gap in the door.

"What is it with the pyjama suit? Is this what happens when girls are around The Doctor too much?"

Rose laughed. "Trust me. I've tried to get him to take it off. Its worse then the bow tie. All-in-ones or onesies as I like to call them, its kind of his thing now. Nearly got us beheaded in the 16th Century."

"Good old Doctor!" "Who are you calling old?" The Doctor had returned with clothes in his hands. He was now wearing a white onesie with a black suit jacket over it. He handed a pile of clothes to Sherlock.

Sherlock walked into The TARDIS and came out in a very smart suit . He put on a hat. A black one. It was designed so that, when Sherlock pulled it down at the front you couldn't see his face.

"Perfect!" The Doctor said, throwing his arm around Rose. "At least its better than the deerstalker." Rose laughed "Everything is better than the deerstalker." Sherlock smiled "I agree with you ." The Doctor opened the door slowly and took a step out. Thankfull nobody was looking towards the bottom of the church.

Rose walked out next, shortly followed by Sherlock. "By the way, it's now." Sherlock lifted an eye brow. He had a smile on his face until he realized where they were. They were at a wedding. But who's? Sherlock stood on his tip toes to look above the crowd.

He caught a glimpse of the groom when he turned around for a moment. But Sherlock had no doubt that it was John. He was at John's wedding.

Sherlock was almost in tears. Why? Even he didn't know. He was happy that John had moved on. But he should be up there, with him. His best man. Sherlock noted that Johns best man was L'estrade, but he didn't have any more groom's men. Maybe because he didn't have any more friends. John looked different but Sherlock couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"We can go now Doctor."

"Don't you want to be here for your bestfriends wedding?"

"I don't think that I can handle it. It takes all of my self control not to go up there to tell him I'm alive and there's always a risk of somebody seeing me."

"Well we're staying." The Doctor linked arms with Rose and walked to a seat while Sherlock just stood at the back with the rest of the stray guests.

The usual wedding march began and everybody looked towards the end of the long red carpet, which was at the back of the church. Sherlock pulled his hat down further and turned his back to everyone, so that he too was watching the big swinging doors of the church.


	10. Chapter 10

Molly was the first to walk in. She had a short red dress on and was carrying a bouquet of pink flowers. Sherlock could only assume that she was a brides maid. Although, when he thought of John getting married, Molly was actually his first guess.

Next a little girl walked in. She was about four years old and she was wearing a light pink dress with a white underskirt that had about two dozen butterflies sown onto it. She danced her way up the aisle spreading flowers.

The next girl Sherlock guessed was John's sister, Harry. She was staggering up the aisle, obviously she had been drinking already. She was wearing the exact same clothes as Molly.

The next and final girl was the bride. She was wearing a very elegant white lace dress, incrusted with miniature cubic zuconias. Her trail was only two feet long and Sherlock noted that this tasteful dress fit her figure perfectly.

There was a vail covering her face, but Sherlock knew that he had never met her before. She was walking up the aisle on her own, so Sherlock deduced that her father was probably dead.

When she reached the alter, she turned to John. He pulled back her vail and smiled. "At least John is happy." Sherlock thought to himself.

They did the usual vows and I do's. Sherlock watched them walk back down the aisle together, arm in arm.

Sherlock caught a glimpse of John from the sidelines and could've sworn that John saw him too, but Sherlock kept his head down and hoped that he hadn't.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are we leaving now Doctor?" Sherlock asked. They were the last to stay in the church.

"That's up to you, but I do love a good party!" The Doctor smiled but realized that Sherlock probably just wanted to be alone.

"You're right, we should go to the reception. I would love to find out more about Johns..." He almost choked on the word. "Wife."

The Doctor took Roses arm and they walked to The TARDIS. Sherlock followed them.

"Just give me a moment, I want to get them a wedding present." The Doctor skipped down one of the halls of The TARDIS leaving Sherlock and Rose alone.

"What happened between you two?" Rose snapped Sherlock out of his mind-numbing silence.

"I don't know what you mean." Sherlock said, trying to lie convincingly.

"I run with The Doctor. I know when someone is lying to me. It is obvious that you had greater feelings for John than you care to admit."

"And so what if I did? It doesn't change anything!" Sherlock was beginning to get angry now. Who was she to question his feelings?

"I never said that it would. But wouldn't you like to know if he felt the same way?"

"I know he felt the same way." Sherlock had lowered his voice again.

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

"I did. But it was too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I left John a note, explaining my feelings for him the night I died. I knew that he felt the same way all along, but I was too caught up in my work to act on those feelings. Not telling him sooner is my single greatest regret."

"Oh Sherlock..." Rose hugged her seemingly emotionless mutual friend, as The Doctor walked in.

"Ahh I found what I was looking for!" Rose released Sherlock from her embrace.

"And what was that?"

"Solid silver sweetheart salt and pepper shakers!" Rose started laughing.

"Where did you get those?"

"Ehm... That's not important! Rose, get changed, we have a party to go to!" Rose looked down, a t-shirt and jeans was hardly appropriate wedding attire. She walked out of the control room, in search of the closet.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sherlock, are you alright?" Sherlock looked at him blankly.

"Why is everyone so concerned about my feelings this afternoon?"

"We're worried about you." The Doctor began fiddling with The TARDIS as he spoke to Sherlock.

"I'm fine thank you Doctor."

"No you're not. Why didn't you tell me you were dying?"

"We're all dying."

"Sherlock, you know what I mean!"

"Why else did you think I wanted you to bring me here? Anywhere in the universe. Every star that ever was. All of time and space. But I choose one year into the future? Hardly a credit to my scientific curiosity."

"True, that's why I got The TARDIS to scan you. You have a brain tumor."

"I always knew that my brain would be my end. Weather it be invented something deadly or more likely, getting killed for my big mouth. Don't tell Rose, the less people who know, the better."

"You have my word." Rose returned in a long black dress. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you Doctor. Are you going to take off that onesie and get into some proper clothes?"

The Doctor smiled as he pulled the final lever on the control panel. "Never!"


	13. Chapter 13

The TARDIS landed just out of sight in a hotel. The three friends pilled out in search of the wedding party. They were a bit late, everybody had already eaten and it was now time for the speeches. Sherlock, The Doctor and Rose stood at the bar.

L'estrade was first. "When I met John, he was a very different man. He has changed a lot since that first day, but never have I seen this man change more than when he met Mary."

John and Mary looked up at him smiling. "It was as if Johns life was full again. Mary gave his life purpose. There was a time when I was very worried about him, but it's like Mary dragged John back into the light. So, let's all toast to Mary, the girl that saved my best friend!"

John held Mary's hand while the rest of his guests clapped at L'estrades speech. John was next to stand up.

"Okay, I'm going to keep this short because this was always the bit I hated at other peoples weddings. Oh and thank you Greg for not telling any embarrassing stories. It took a lot to convince him to take them out!"

John smiled and his guests laughed.

"No, but seriously. I wanted to thank you all for coming to our wedding. I know that some of you thought it was too soon, but when you love someone, there's no point in delaying your happiness. As well as celebrating the people who are here, I also wanted to mention the people who aren't. The only way that this day could be any more perfect would be if Mary's dad could be here."

John was failing to hold back tears "And if Sher...Sherlock could be here too." L'estrade stood up. "To Sherlock!" And the guests raised their drinks "To Sherlock!"

Sherlock, who was sitting at the bar was now in tears "At least John is happy." He thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sherlock, are you okay?" The Doctor and Rose walked into The TARDIS to find Sherlock sitting on the ground. Sherlock nodded and then buried his head in his knees.

"That must've been hard for you." Rose knelt down beside him. "Common, I'll take you to bed." Rose walked him to his bedroom and laid him under the blankets. "I'll come back in a while to check on you. Try and get some rest."

Sherlock said the first thing that he had said since the reception "I'm not sick Rose." Rose walked towards the door and began closing it as she said "You're love sick Sherlock." He didn't answer. The bed was so comfortable and the room reminded him of home. He couldn't help but fall asleep.

Rose walked back into the control room. "I don't want to leave him alone tonight." The Doctor nodded. "That's fair enough. I'll fly to the warehouse though, so that he can go home when he wants."

Rose walked over to The Doctor and placed her hand on his. "Are you okay?" The Doctor pulled the relevant switches and when they landed he turned to Rose.

"I was talking to Donna the other day." Rose looked at him cautiously "What did she see?"

"Sherlock will try to kill himself."

"Is that why we came here now?"

"Yes. I needed to bring him before he did it, but now I'm wondering if this is what sets him over the edge."

"I'll talk to her later. See if she can reveal anything else. You should get some sleep."

"Hmm, I would much rather if you kept me awake." The Doctor held Rose by the waist. She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "Go to bed! I'll talk to Donna."

"Okay then." He said sounded slighty frustrated, but too tired to bother being angry.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose walked down the hallway to the left, second right, fifth left, down the ladder, through the library, to the left and twelfth door on the right.

She inputted the passcode and stepped inside.

"Hello sweetheart!"

"Mummy!" A young child stumbled over to Rose and clung to her leg. They were in a child's bedroom. Equipped with teddy bears, hammocks, princess castles and of course a robotic nanny.

"I missed you Donna."

"I missed you too mummy!" Rose lifted Donna up and gave her a big hug. She carried her over to a rocking chair. "RoboNan, you can leave."

"Thank you Rose." The Doctor had developed a nanny to watch Donna when he and Rose weren't there. It would do everything that a normal nanny would do as well as having very good protection procedures in place. Donna could be watched 24 hours a day.

"I had a dream mummy!"

"I know. That's why I'm here." Rose said, brushing a blonde curl out of Donna's eyes.

"No, I had a new one. About you and daddy."

"Really? Tell me what happened sweetheart."

"There is a man. He's a soldier but he's a doctor too. But not like daddy. He sees you at a shop and follows you back to The TARDIS. He asks to go with you to save his friend. He forces his way in and his friend is in The TARDIS already."

"What happened then?"

"The soldier hit his friend in the face and then kissed him and then my dream ended."

Rose looked at her amazing daughter. "Thank you Donna. I have to go and talk to daddy about this. I will come to visit you again soon. I love you."

"Bye mammy. I love you too."

Rose called RoboNan and went to find The Doctor. Donna's visions aren't always certain, but given the current events, Rose could imagine this happening.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you sure that's what she saw?"

"Our daughter doesn't lie to us."

Rose and The Doctor sat in their bedroom. They had a huge four poster bed from the renaissance, which was engraved with pictures of The Doctor and Rose dancing in The Hall of Mirrors in Florence. The bed was a present from King Louis.

They sat on a hover couch that The Doctor had received from America in the 31st Century.

"We'll just have to make sure that you don't leave The TARDIS."

"But wouldn't it be better that they reunite."

"Rose there is something that you don't know." The Doctor took a deep breath "Sherlock is dying."

"There's something you don't know...Sherlock left John a note, telling him that he loved him."

"Yes, but it would be like loosing him twice. You know how that feels, we can't put him through that."

"I would go through it a hundred times of it ment that I could be with you for just another day."

The Doctor looked at Rose.

"I will never leave you again Rose. You know that."

"I know Doctor. I think we should let Sherlock decide."

"Okay. We'll tell him in the morning. Did you tell Sherlock about Donna?"

"Sorta. But I didn't tell him about her gifts."

"We'll have to tell him. But for now, let's go to bed." The Doctor smiled.

Rose dragged him by the hand and they lay in their four poster bed.

"Do you remember when I met and you told me that she was The Child of The TARDIS."

"Yes..."

"Did she get visions too?"

"I don't think so. She was taken as a baby and we don't know exactly what they did to her. She never said anything about it, but she might not of been able to remember. She definetly didn't get them during the time that I knew her."

"You talk too much."

"You asked me a question."

"A simple yes or no would've done."

"No it wouldn't."

Rose smiled "See, you're getting better already." She closed her eyes and kissed him. "Goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight Rose."


	17. Chapter 17

"Good morning Sherlock, how did you sleep?" Rose greeted Sherlock with her warmest smile.

"Very well, thank you."

"Would you like anything to eat? We have an amazing-"

"No thank you!" Sherlock snapped. If he wasn't so heartbroken Rose would've snapped back, but she was trying to be supportive.

"Okay then."

The Doctor walked into the control room and Rose gave him a look that said "Tell him!"

"Sherlock, we need to talk to you. Maybe we should go somewhere and sit down."

"No, I'm fine. What is it?"

"Well what did Rose tell you about Donna?" Sherlock looked confused.

"She said that you two had a baby and that she was half timelord, half human. That's it. Except that you named her Donna in tribute to your former companion, who you hope your baby will be as amazing as."

"Right, well there's a bit more to that story. Donna has...gifts."

Sherlock looked up at them. Rose and The Doctor looked at eachother and then back to Sherlock. "Care to elaborate?"

"She can see things. Sometimes its the past, sometimes its the future. Sometimes it doesn't even happen."

"This obviously has something to do with me. So why don't you just get to the point."

"She had a vision about you...And John." Sherlock looked up wide-eyed. He was listening now.

"What did she say?"

Rose spoke next "Donna said that John sees me and follows me back to The TARDIS. He begs us to go save you. He barges his way in only to find you in here. He hits you and then kisses you."

Sherlock didn't say anything so The Doctor spoke next.

"We know that this must be a lot for you to handle, but we thought you had a right to know. We can stop that event from happening if you want."

After a while of awkward silence Sherlock finally said "Why wouldn't I want it to happen?" He smiled at them.

"Sherlock, he will loose you twice. Do you really want him to have to go through that pain?" The Doctor looked at Sherlock while he held Roses hand reassuringly, thinking about what she said the night before.

"I think I might have a solution to that problem." Sherlock smiled and practically skipped out of the control room.

"Do you think he's doing to right thing?" The Doctor said while looking at Rose. "One more day with the man you love? Defianitely."


	18. Chapter 18

Sherlock returned to the control room after quite a while. He had changed his clothes. He was wearing a white shirt over suit trousers and his signature long coat.

The Doctor looked at him. Sherlock was smiling too much. He was concerned. "Are you going to let us in on your plan?"

"Hmm. Just go along with what ever I say. Rose, you can go and get him now."

Rose made an obvious clearing of her throat and Sherlock took the hint "Please." Rose kissed The Doctor and walked out into the big bad world.

She shortly realized that she had no idea where she was going. Which shop was she suppose to go to? She walked around for a few minutes until she found a small corner shop. She pretended to look at postcards outside the door.

She stayed there for what felt like ages until she finally saw John walking down the street towards her. She waited until he went into the shop, he was buying sun glasses. Presumably for his honey moon.

When John was walking out of the shop, Rose kept her head down and pretended to walk into him. "Sorry." He said steadying Rose on her feet. "Wait, have we..." Rose kept her head down and walked quickly away. She looked at the reflection in a car, John was following her. Perfect.

Rose arrived at Sherlock's warehouse and walked inside. John considered that maybe it was a trap, be he was almost 100% sure that it was Rose. The Doctor's companion.

"He could go back in time!" He thought to himself. "He could save Sherlock!" He had to follow her.

When John saw The TARDIS he jogged up to Rose. It was definitely her. "Rose!" She turned around and pretended to be shocked. "John?" He ran up to her and lifted her into a hug.

"John. What are you doing?" He let her go.

"Sorry. I just...I'm happy to see you. Is The Doctor here?"

"Yeah, he's in The TARDIS, but he has changed since the last time you saw him." The last time John had seen The Doctor, he was still wearing long coats and converse.

"Well can I go in and see him? I need to tell him my plan!" Rose put her hands across The TARDIS.

"Why don't you just tell me and I'll pass on the message."

"No Rose, I want to see him."John took a step forward but Rose didn't budge. "Why won't you let me in?"

"Because it's ehm... Messy! The control room is filthy."

"I don't care. Let me in!" Rose pretended to resist, but she let John into The TARDIS without much hassle. He bursted through the door. The first person he saw was The Doctor. He didn't even notice Sherlock standing in the shadows.

"Hello Doctor."

"Hello John!" He said smiling. John looked around and saw something, he focused his eyes.

"Hello John."

"Sherlock?" He looked over at The Doctor and then back to Sherlock.

He walked over to him slowly and without any prior warning, punched him. He was expecting it if course.

"What the hell John."

"I knew it. I knew you couldn't be dead. But you still left me. Alone. They thought I was crazy!"

"What are you talking about. I'm not dead."

"Obviously. That's the problem. You should be!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You jumped off the hospital. I saw you fall!"

"John, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"What age are you?"

"27."

"Oh my God. It hasn't happened yet!" John walked up to Sherlock and stood on his tip toes. "Sherlock. I love you." He closed his eyes and kissed Sherlock. Sherlock kissed him back.

"What was that for?"

"I've always wanted to do that!"


	19. Chapter 19

So you're saying that I jump off a roof?" John and Sherlock had found The Doctor's kitchen and were having a cup of tea.

Sherlock was keeping up the pretense that he had gone with The Doctor about a year before he jumped.

"Yes. But now you won't."

"John, whatever drove me to jumping off the roof, won't be solved by me knowing that I'm going to jump off a roof."

"Sherlock please. I love you."

"I knew that before today."

"But you don't know how bad its been. I...I tried to kill myself too. If Mycroft didn't have me under surveillance, I would be dead too. You don't understand what it was like for me. I blamed myself for your...Your death. I regretted everything about my life. Please don't put me through that Sherlock."

John broke down and Sherlock sat there, holding him.

"But the experience has made you who you are today. You wouldn't have met Mary. You wouldn't have got married."

"Its worth it if I got to stay with you." John thought for a minute. "How did you know I got married?"

"I was...Ehm. I went to your wedding."

"I knew it! I thought I was seeing things, but I knew it was you."

"You looked happy."

"I was. But I'm happier now. We can be together."

"John, you think I'm in Holland at the moment, on a case. I have to go back to my own time."

"Then go back and tell me how you feel. Tell me that you met me in the future and I told myself to man-up."

"I don't want to change the future John. But I have an idea."

"I'm listening."


End file.
